Lugar errado, hora errada
by CatchingStar
Summary: Jordan passa numa padaria antes de ir trabalhar, mas um pequeno acidente acontece.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertecem

**A/N:** não sei por que, mas pensei que o Macy e a Jordan podiam ficar juntos...

* * *

Jordan não via a hora de voltar para casa e descansar. Trabalhara em cinco casos diferentes naquele dia e havia se divertido ate de madrugada na noite anterior. Quando esperava o elevador, Macy se aproximou e perguntou: 

"Cansada?"

"Ninguém é de ferro!" Respondeu ela.

"Você deve estar de brincadeira!" Exclamou "Não esperava ouvir isso da sua boca".

A jovem deu um sorriso e entrou no elevador.

"Vai ficar mais um pouco?"

"Tenho que assinar alguns papéis e depois vou embora".

"Ate amanha!" Disse ela.

Antes de ir para casa, resolveu passar no bar de seu pai para saber como iam as coisas. Depois de se desviar de muita gente, chegou finalmente ao balcão;

"Ola Jordan!"

"Você ta dando conta de atender todo esse povo?"

"Estou tentando" respondeu o pai "Parece que uma empresa resolveu trazer todo o seu pessoal aqui hoje".

"Hmm, que sucesso!"

"Pois é!"

"Bom, eu vou indo.. Só passei para dar um oi... Estou exausta".

"Boa noite Jordan".

Ela acenou de longe e tentou passar novamente pela multidão.

Logo que entrou em casa resolveu ir se deitar, mesmo sem ter comido nada desde a hora do almoço.

Na manhã seguinte, as seis, ela se levantou e foi se preparar para sair. Tomou um bom banho, se vestiu e foi comer alguma coisa, ao notar que sua geladeira estava vazia pegou suas coisas e foi comer em uma padaria no caminho para o IML. Não havia nenhuma pelo caminho que fazia, então teve de dar uma volta maior.

Todos os médicos já estavam trabalhando quando o chefe apareceu. Passou rapidamente pela entrada e foi ate sua sala. A rapidez chamou a atenção de Lily, a assistente e psicóloga do local.

"Esta tudo bem?" Indagou ela.

"Sim. Onde tão todos?"

"Nigel e Bug estão trabalhando, autopsia 1 e 2..."

"E a Jordan?"

"Ela ainda não chegou..." Disse Lily.

Macy tentou entrar em contato com a jovem, porem ninguém atendia na casa e seu celular parecia estar fora de área. Isso o preocupou. Quando colocou o telefone no gancho ele tocou.

"Macy".

"Olá, é o Max. Minha filha esta ai?"

"Não... Estou tentando falar com ela, mas nada".

"É, eu também não estou conseguindo localiza-la".

"Deve estar trabalhando em algum caso e ainda não chegou aqui" falou o chefe "Se ela chegar eu peço que ela ligue para você".

"Esta bem! Obrigado"

Por algum motivo, Macy não acreditou na desculpa que dera. Alguma coisa seria aconteceu, ele sentia. Quando estava saindo para procura-la surgiu um imprevisto, um novo caso surgiu no IML e os demais legistas estavam ocupados. No meio da autopsia o celular dele tocou.

"Socorro" falou a voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

"Quem fala? Jordan?" Gritou ele. Não ouve resposta e para piorar, a linha caiu. O médico largou o corpo ainda aberto na sala e foi se trocar. Tinha que ver o que era.

"Peça a Bug que continue a minha autopsia" falou ele a Nigel.

"Tudo bem, mas porque?" Perguntou ele.

"Apenas diga isso a ele. Tenho que fazer outra coisa."

O chefe então saiu as pressas e ao invés de esperar pelo elevador, foi de escadas (eram apenas seis andares). A primeira tentativa foi a casa da jovem, mas o porteiro avisara que ela não se encontrava mais lá, refez todo o caminho da casa ate o IML, mas nada. Desesperado ele foi ao encontro de Max que só a vira na noite anterior. Ele nem sequer deu tempo para o pai perguntar algo. "Onde ela pode estar?" Se perguntou.

"Lily, Jordan ligou?" Perguntou ele ao deixar o bar.

"Não. porque?"

"Ela ficou de me encontrar" mentiu ele "Me passa para o Nigel..."

"Esta bem".

"Alô"

"Nigel, preciso de um favor... Rastreie de onde veio a última ligação do meu celular. Mas rápido!"

"Rapidez é meu sobrenome" brincou o legista. Vendo que Macy não achara graça da piada ele se apressou "Achei! Esquina da 5ª com 9ª".

"valeu".

O medico se dirigiu até as coordenadas, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada. "O que ela veio fazer aqui?" Questionou. Olhando em volta viu que na rua haviam lojas e uma padaria; Imaginando que a moça não iria fazer compras naquele momento, se dirigiu a padaria.

"Acho que sei quem você esta procurando" disse o garçom. O rapaz chamou a moça do caixa para conversar com ele.

"Foi você que ligou para o socorro, não foi?"

"ah, sim, aquela moça...Ela não parecia bem, então eu liguei para a emergência".

"Ela era alta, magra, cabelo preto...?"

"Era sim; Estava com um celular na mão... Imagino que tenha tentado ligar para alguém antes de desmaiar".

"Sabe para quem ligara?" Perguntou Macy.

"Não.Não consegui ouvir".

"Sabe para que hospital a levaram?"

"A ambulância pegou a 13ª com 17ª. Acho que tem dois hospitais naquela rua".

"Muito obrigado".

No primeiro hospital não havia nenhum sinal da jovem. Então ele correu ate a quadra seguinte.

"Eu procuro por Jordan Cavanaugh" falou o rapaz na recepção do hospital.

"Não há nenhuma paciente com esse nome, senhor. Sinto muito"

"Ela tem que estar aqui!"

"Sabe quando ela deu entrada? Talvez eu consiga descobrir se ela esta aqui".

"hoje de manha. Ela é branca, alta, cabelo preto..."

"acho que sei quem é. Aqui esta a ficha dela" falou a moça porem esta sem identidade.

"Ela esta bem?" Perguntou ele

"O senhor terá que ver no outro balcão. No final do corredor, vire a direita e depois à esquerda.. Lá alguém lhe dará as informações."

Macy nem mesmo agradeceu a moça pela informação, o que a deixou bem mau-humorada. Repetiu toda a conversa com a outra moça. Ela pediu que ele esperasse um momento e pediu que o médico que a atendeu viesse ao balcão 3.

"Me chamou?" Perguntou ele.

"Esse senhor quer saber sobre a jovem".

"Eu sou Doutor Dantes, e a pessoa que procura acabou de sair da cirurgia".

"Dr. Macy, do IML. Você disse cirurgia?"

"Sim. Ela foi esfaqueada e tivemos que operar. Rompera o baço, mas já esta a salva".

"Ah não Jordan... No que você se meteu dessa vez?" pensou o legista "Quando poderei vê-la?"

"Eu lhe mostro o quarto onde ela esta. Porem só poderá entrar depois que ela acordar".

"Ok."

"Siga me. Você é parente da jovem?"

"Sou amigo e chefe".

" Deve ser mais que isso, afinal ela ligou para você e não para outra pessoa". Falou o medico

Macy sorriu e olhou pelo vidro. Jordan estava dormindo. Para a sorte dele, não demorou a acordar.

"Vaso ruim não quebra" falou Jordan ao vê-lo entrando.

"Você esta bem?"

"Sinto algumas dores, mas estou bem" disse ela tentando se sentar.

"Fique parada. Você me deixou preocupado".

"Bom, eu não espera ser esfaqueada logo de manhã".

"É melhor ficar quieta. Depois me conte o que acontece.. Porque mudou de caminho justo hoje?"

A jovem ficou surpresa com o pergunta do amigo.

"Que bom que você veio"falou ela.

"Eu vou ligar para o Max e avisar onde estamos".

"Esta bem, mas antes... Venha um pouco mais perto".

Dessa vez quem se surpreendeu foi Macy. Não esperava ser beijado na testa pela jovem, ainda mais naquela situação. A jovem fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir.

"Você é a ultima pessoa que quero ver no meu Iml" falou ele antes de sair.

Max levou um susto quando recebeu a noticia, logo que ouvir desligou e correu ao encontro dele. No escritório lily foi quem atendeu ao telefone e depois de ouvir a historia falou:

"Só pode ser brincadeira".

"Tenho voz de alguém que esta brincando?"

"Não pode ser!! Estou indo ate aí!"

"Não. Terminem o caso que estão trabalhando e depois podem vir, ela esta dormindo agora".

"Esta bem, nos faremos o mais rápido possível". Os companheiros de trabalho quiseram saber o motivo da pressa, mas a moça resolveu não revelar. Só pediu que eles se apresassem.

Jordan acordou depois de alguns minutos.

"Sobre o que aconteceu... Eu..."

"Não tem que explicar nada", disse ele. O amigo então se aproximou e retribuiu ao beijo.

"Você esta bem?" Perguntou o pai ao entrar no quarto.

"Vou ficar bem".

"Quem fez isso?" Indagou ele.

"Agora eu não quero falar sobre isso".

"Que bom que esta melhor" disse lily ao chegar.

"Vocês todos vieram..." Disse Jordan.

"Mas é claro minha querida, ou você acha que nos não íamos nos preocupar com a melhor medica legista de todas?" Falou Nigel.

"Não precisa exagerar" falou ela.

O medico do hospital, percebendo a movimentação foi ate eles e pediu que parte esperasse do lado de fora, pois a jovem tinha que descansar. O pessoal do Iml saiu do quarto. Exceto Macy.

"Precisamos descobrir quem foi" falou ele.

"Você não lembra de nada?" Perguntou Max.

"Bom, já que insistem... Eu estava indo comer alguma coisa na padaria quando passei por um beco. Um homem veio correndo e eu tenho certeza que ele matara alguém, pois estava com uma faca toda ensangüentada. Percebendo que eu ia fazer alguma coisa, ele me esfaqueou e depois roubou minha carteira e meu distintivo".

"temos de recuperar seu distintivo!" Falou o pai.

"Você poderá reconhecê-lo?" Perguntou Macy.

"Talvez".

A jovem pediu que os dois saíssem do quarto pois ia descansar mais um pouco. Tentou virar para o lado esquerdo, mas seu ferimento começou a doer, então virou para o direito e fechou os olhos. Do Aldo de fora Nigel, Bug e Lily tentavam adivinhar o que acontecera.

"E então, como ela esta?" Perguntou Bug.

"Vai ficar bem" falou o chefe "Vocês devem voltar ao IML e procurar no arquivo policial medico, qualquer lugar onde se possa achar o crime que a Jordan descreveu que ocorrera hoje de manha. O cara deve já ter ficha. Depois temos que descobrir quais os lugares que ele freqüenta. Max e eu vamos pegá-lo".

"Você quer um café?" Perguntou Macy ao pai de Jordan.

"Quero. Se você quiser ir investigar com eles, eu fico aqui".

"Não, eu não irei a lugar algum".

"Você gosta mesmo da minha filha, não é?"

"Além de sermos colegas de trabalho, somos amigos. Eu admiro a sua filha".

"A ponto de namorar ela?" Perguntou Max.

"O que?!" Exclamou o medico legista.

"Eu vi vocês juntos. E seus olhos brilharam quando falou sobre ela. Confesso que já desconfiava, mas não achava que daria em alguma coisa."

Macy ficou sem graça.

"Mas, se gosta dela... Eu não farei nada para impedir. A não ser que você machuque-a."

O médico não respondeu e foi buscar o tal café. Max sorriu e entrou para ver a filha e achou muito estranho, pois ela parecia sangrar. Ele correu para chamar a enfermeira. Esta chamou o medico e mais dois para levar a jovem a outra sala.

"Parece que esta havendo sangramento." falou Dr Dantes "O curativo parece não estar dando conta. Temos que fazer outro e rápido".

"Para onde vão levá-la?"

"temos uma sala onde estão todos os materiais que precisamos."

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Macy ao voltar.

"Ela esta sangrando e eles vão refazer o curativo"falou Max.

"É grave?"

"Acredito que não. Teremos que esperar".

"Foi a posição não foi?" Questionou o legista.

"O que?"

"Eu sabia que ela não deveria ter se mexido, mas até parece que eu consigo convence-la. Ela é muito teimosa, faria mesmo assim".

"Tudo ficara bem" disse Max "Quanto a teimosia dela... eu sei".

Depois de meia hora , doutor Dantes retornou e explicou aos dois parentes que o ferimento abriu e que agora eles fizeram um curativo bem mais forte. A moça precisou de transfusão, mas já esta tudo bem. Devera ficar mais uma noite aqui e depois poderá sair, porem trabalhar não. Só depois de três dias.

"Pode ficar sossegado, faremos o possível para que ela cumpra as suas exigências." Falou o pai.

"Quando ela volta para o quarto?" Perguntou Macy.

"Em minutos. Com licença, tenho que atender outro paciente".

Finalmente o celular de Macy tocou, parece que sua equipe havia encontrado alguma coisa. Nigel contou que descobrira o caso que Jordan presenciou e que o culpado ainda estava solto e segundo alguns dados ele freqüentava um determinado bar, do outro lado da cidade. Macy anotou tudo direitinho, incluindo a descrição do rapaz. Quando desligou o telefone, Max e ele foram ate o local.

O cara, a principio, negou tudo o que eles disseram e não levaram a serio nenhuma das ameaças, nem mesmo a de perder um dente ou ser estrangulado pelo pai da vitima. Macy revelou que tinha dentro da mala dois produtos: um que mostraria impressões digitais e outro para coleta de Dna. Agora o cara ficou assustado. Tentou fugir, mas foi inútil. Dentro do bolso do casaco estava o distintivo de Jordan e a carteira dela... No outro uns outros pertences que provavelmente era da outra vitima. Max ligou para a policia e eles o levaram.

"Ótima jogada!" Falou ele.

Macy sorriu.

"Eu vou voltar ao hospital... Porque não vai para casa tomar um banho e depois me encontra lá".

"Esta bem" respondeu Macy.

"Ah... Vou ter que trabalhar a noite, então você pode cuidar dela?"

"Claro".

Enquanto tomava um relaxante banho Macy relembrou a cena do beijo e algumas situações que passara junto da jovem – a primeira vez que eles se encontraram, o primeiro caso junto, a solução do assassinato da mãe, o apoio de Jordan nos casos da ex-mulher ou da Lily... Foram muitas situações e sempre eles eram cúmplices, até mesmo quando ele não gostava que ela quebrasse algumas regras ou poderia ir pressa. Ao se vestir relembrou o que Max dissera no hospital sobre uma possível relação. "Eu não sei, talvez dê?" Pensou ele.

As nove da noite ele chegou ao hospital e não ficou nenhum pouco surpreso em ver a jovem brigar com o pai, dizendo que ia sair do hospital, mas cedo do que o medico dissera.

"Vejo que esta melhor" disse ele sorrindo.

"Ah, oi".

"Eu vou ver se pego algo para você comer. Volto já" falou o pai.

"Como esta se sentindo?"

"Estou melhor!"

"Porque ligou primeiro para mim e não para emergência?"

"Digamos que o seu nome foi o primeiro que veio em mente" disse ela se sentando sobre a cama.

"Entendo. Eu lhe trouxe algumas flores!"

"obrigada. Sobre o beijo, disse ela, eu não devia ter feito aquilo".

" Você se arrepende?"

"Não, mas não podemos... Eu não posso..."

"deixe adivinhar o que vai dizer depois: "não posso me aproximar. não estou pronta para isso".

"Como sabia que eu ia falar isso?" Perguntou ela.

"Eu te conheço muito bem".

"tem razão. Então me entende?"

- Entender? Sim, porem..." Macy se aproximou, deixou as flores sobre a bancada e disse "dessa vez eu não aceito essa resposta". Em seguida ele a beijou. Jordan foi tomada de surpresa, mas retribuiu. (o beijo só terminou quando o pai retornou; dois minutos depois).

A moça ficou desconcertada ao ver que o pia os pegou se beijando e apenas deu um sorriso tímido. Como Macy ainda estava no quarto o pia não disse nada sobre esse assunto, colocou a bandeja, deu uma piscada para a filha e falou:

"Bom, amanha eu venho levar você para casa".

"Esta bem" disse ela "Se eu ainda estiver aqui!"

"Ela vai estar " disse Macy.

"Ok. Ate mais".

"Você vai ficar aqui a noite inteira?" Indagou ela.

"Se for necessário... Sim. Eu não sei se você ouviu o que eu disse a tarde... Sobre o necrotério... Você por falar vá ate ele para trabalhar, esta bem?"

"O que quer dizer?"

" Bom, eu não gostaria de te ver numa mesa de autopsia!"

"Pode deixar. O mesmo vale para você" brincou Jordan.

Os dois ficaram por um tempo conversando ate que Jordan dormiu. Macy acabou dormindo no quarto, próximo a cama. Nem o medico, nem as enfermeiras se opuseram.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Macy já havia ido trabalhar. A jovem perguntou a uma das moças se o rapaz dormira aqui e ela confirmou. Ela saiu antes que o pai chegasse para pega-la. Avisou a enfermeira para lhe dar um recado onde prometia que iria apenas almoçar com um amigo e que depois ira para casa e que se ele quisesse podia esperar por ela. A enfermeira disse que tudo bem.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Lily. "Não pode trabalhar ainda".

"Eu sei. Eu vi aqui ver o Dr. Macy. Ele esta?"

"Está. Eu espero que esteja falando serio quanto a não trabalhar".

"Pode apostar que eu to falando a verdade".

Ao chegar na porta de Macy, bateu devagarzinho (como de costume).

"Entre."

"Eu vim ver se você gostaria de almoçar comigo?

O medico olhou para a moça e pediu que ela sentasse.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?"

"Eu acho que temos que conversar então... Vai almoçar comigo ou não?"

"Almoçar... Acho que tudo bem, mas com uma condição".

"ok. Qual?"

"Ao sair pela minha porta você vai direto ao elevador e ira embora daqui. Sei que se ficar por um tempo vai acabar pegando algum caso".

"Esta bem. Palavra de escoteiro"

"Eu te vejo as duas então" sorriu ele.

Jordan fez exatamente o que o amigo pediu, simplesmente foi embora.

Próximo ao necrotério havia um restaurante muito bom e que era bem discreto, então os dois marcaram de ir. O tempo passou e parecia que estava tudo bem, Jordan agradeceu por ele ter ficado no hospital com ela, contou o quanto o admirava e ele retribuiu. Quando chegou o horário que marcara com o pai, se despediu dele com um beijo na testa e foi embora.

Será que ela deixara as coisas acontecerem ou fará como de costume... Fugir?

FIM


End file.
